Girlfriend or Not
by Wolf of the Light
Summary: May is spending the weekend at Dawn's house since Misty is out of town. They decide to dance and sing thinking their privacy is going to be respected, but who of all people catches them on camera? Drew! Contestshipping Ikarishipping


**A/N**: Hmm ... I think that with what I should be working on, I believe I should not write other stories xD I just had to get this out. What Dawn and May feel in the beginning are sort of my way of venting out my romantic problems. Doesn't it just suck to be a teenager sometimes?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or its characters, just the plot line. Or the song "Girlfriend" by Avril Lavigne, which is used in said story.**

P.S. I suggest you listen to "Girlfriend" while you read along to the part pertaining to it. That is all ^^

* * *

"I feel like singing."

May looked up from where she was sitting on Dawn's floor reading a magazine. She was staying over at the blunette's house for the weekend since Misty was out of town with her sisters, much to the red head's chagrin. So with nothing to do, May had packed her bags, said goodbye to her family, and headed over to Dawn's till Monday.

Now she sat at the foot of Dawn's bed, staring up at the younger girl. "Singing?"

Dawn nodded. "Yes, singing. I've been a little annoyed nowadays, ever since that one fan girl of Paul's managed to snag his attention."

"So you're jealous."

The girl's face flamed. "I am not! She just taunts me because she knew I wanted to go out with him!"

"Jealous."

Dawn threw a pillow at May, the brunette laughing as she teased her best friend. The younger girl huffed as she said, "All right, fine. I admit it, I'm jealous."

May grinned at her, saying, "I knew you were," and attacking her with tickles. Dawn squealed as she tried to escape, but she was no match for the older girl's strength, becoming pinned under May's weight as she sat on Dawn's back.

"M-May!" she laughed. "Qu-quit it!" But her friend kept at it, tickling her sides and at the base of her neck, even behind the knees.

"You know what you need to say!" May was relentless, keeping at it until Dawn started crying, "Uncle! Uncle!"

Grinning, she got off the blunette, leaving her gasping for breath as she flipped over onto her back. "May, you will pay for that."

May laughed, saying, "Do that later. You said something about wanting to sing away your frustration?" She tilted her head to the side as she smiled at her friend.

"Oh yeah! Here, come on, I have the perfect song." Rolling off the bed, Dawn crawled across her floor and over to her stereo that sat on top of her TV. She stood and rummaged through a stack of CDs next to it, smiling when she found the one she was looking for. About to put it in, her hand froze when she heard her bedroom door open. Both her and May spun around, but relaxed when they saw that it was just Dawn's Piplup.

"Piplup?" The little penguin Pokemon waddled into the room holding a freshly-baked Poffin between his flippers.

"Hey Piplup." Dawn turned back to her stereo and popped the CD in. As she flipped through songs she said, "Have you seen Buneary? I'm pretty sure she'd like to dance with us."

Piplup munched on the Poffin, nodded, then waddled away in search of his old traveling companion. Dawn kept the song from playing as he searched. When he finally came back, Buneary was trailing him, hopping along.

"Hey Buneary." The blunette smiled at her second Pokemon, leaning over to pick up the fluffy rabbit-like animal. She rubbed her cheek against Buneary's, making her squeal "Buneary!" lovingly at her trainer. Dawn giggled as she set her back on her feet, kneeling in front of Buneary.

"You wanna dance with us?" A kiss to her cheek was her answer.

Laughing, Dawn stood and hit the Play button on the stereo. With the volume turned up, Avril Lavigne began to blast from the speakers.

"_Hey, hey, you, you! I don't like your girlfriend! No way! No way! I think you need a new one! Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend!_"

May literally screamed when she heard the song, hopping to her feet and grabbing Dawn's hands and beginning to dance with her. They spun in circles and clapped along to the beat, Buneary using her fleece as a sort of skirt, tugging on it and kicking out with her feet like a dancer.

"_Hey, hey, you, you! I know that you like me! No way! No way! You know it's not a secret. Hey, hey, you, you! I want to be your girlfriend!_"

Bumping hips, they paraded around the room in a line, clapping their hands in synchronization, once above their left shoulder, then above their right, then to the left of their waist, then to the right of their waist, repeating for each line of the song.

"_You're so fine, I want you mine. You're so delicious._ _I think about you all the time, you're so addictive. Don't you know what I can do to make you feel all right?_"

The two teenagers giggled as they sang along, throwing their arms into the air and dancing all out. Well, they tried anything that they'd seen in the music video, like air strumming a bass like Avril does. But still failing to make it look good. They didn't care, they were having fun.

"_Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious. And hell yeah, I'm the mother-_" They paused to keep from saying the worst word in the song "_-princess. I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right._"

Here Dawn started belting out the words, May right alonside her. The brunette knew how her friend felt. She'd seen Drew with a girl a few weeks ago, and it had set her blood to boiling. But she couldn't control who he went out with, all she could do was hope that he never did.

"_She's like so whatever. You can do so much better. I think we should get together now! And that's what everyone's talkin' 'bout!_"

Singing along with such vigor, the girls had failed to notice that they'd forgotten to close the curtains before beginning their little girl fest. This made it to where anyone in the house across the street could easily see what they were doing, seeing as how the windows were directly across from each other.

"_Hey, hey, you, you! I don't like your girlfriend! No way! No way! I think you need a new one! Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend!_"

Thoughts passed through both girls' minds: Paul's and Drew's current girl-fans just disappearing, making it to where Dawn and May wouldn't be kicking themselves over missing their chances to get together.

As they sang and danced along to Avril's lyrics, tears started to roll down Dawn's cheeks, and her dancing began to slow. By the time May even noticed the song was already halfway through. She dropped to her knees next to where Dawn sat at the foot of her bed, Buneary running her small paws up and down her trainer's arm in hopes of comforting her. But the girl continued to just sit there and cry silently, her Pokemon and best friend on either side.

* * *

Across the street, Drew noticed movement in the corner of his eye, and when he looked out his window, he could see Dawn and May hand in hand, twirling around each other to the song that was playing in the blunette's room, the bass of it seeping through her closed window toward his open one.

Smirking, the boy reached into his pocket, pulling out his cellphone. Pulling up the camera feature, he leaned back in his chair until he could see completely out the window on the screen. He waited until the camera in his phone had focused on Dawn's window before hitting the button. As the girls danced away, they had no way of knowing that Drew would have evidence of their foolishness.

Leaning back even further in his chair, Drew thought smugly, _Wait until I show Paul. See what he avoided._ He had nothing against the girl, truly. He just thought she was sort of an air head most of the time. Or maybe he was just cynical in that manner. One would have to delve deep into the mind of the emerald haired teen to figure that one out.

As he took multiple photos of the girls' dancing, his eyes seemed to keep going back to May. His full attention was on her as she twirled around and bumped hips with Dawn. So much so that he failed to notice when his chair tipped too far back, sending him crashing to the floor.

Groaning as he sat up rubbing his head, he smiled slightly at the picture he'd gotten just before falling: one of May in the girliest pose yet. She had one arm raised above her head, the other bent and the outside of her wrist against her hip. One leg was bent with her foot on her knee.

Oh how Drew couldn't wait to show this to Paul.

Looking up at the sound of the door opening, Drew smiled at his Roselia. It held the door open with its red rose, the petals pushed back slightly from the weight of the wood. "Rosel?"

"Hey Roselia." Drew rolled off his toppled chair and knelt on one knee as he picked it back up into an upright position. Glancing over his shoulder at his Pokemon, he slid his hands into his pockets, a smirk on his face.

By just instinct the thorn Pokemon knew he was up to something. It took a step back from the boy, then in an attempt to escape, turned quickly and made for the hallway. "Roselia!" it cried as it ran.

Drew gave chase to the Pokemon, crying, "Get back here!" The commotion of their chase disturbed Drew's mother downstairs, enough to where she yelled, "Drew, you leave that poor Pokemon alone!" The boy ignored his mother's command, instead continuing to chase the unfortunate Pokemon.

They crossed the hallway both ways multiple times, even scrambling through Mrs. Hayden's room once before scurrying away. The wrath of an angered mother was scarier than a rabid Rhyperior. He managed to catch the frightened Pokemon once, but it used Petal Dance against the coordinator. Pink flower petals flew everywhere in the hall, scattering across the floor and atop Drew, blinding him for a moment. When the small storm cleared, he saw that Roselia had disappeared.

Growling under his breath, he muttered a few curses as he began to search the hall for his Pokemon. A flash of green in the corner of his eye caught his attention as he was looking through the bathroom doorway. The blurred color had headed for his room, and, smirking again, behind the door. Slowly he stood, taking unhurried steps toward his bedroom.

Behind the heavy wooden door, Roselia trembled, really wanting to be somewhere else. It hated to be caught up in Drew's little ideas for May. Forming roses and claiming they were Beautifly, oh, it was all for it, as long as it was harmless. It was when it might cause the female coodinator trouble that the poor Pokemon just wanted to be left out completely sometimes. But the peace it wanted wouldn't be today, for the door suddenly flew forward, slamming into the doorjamb. Drew stood in front of it, a smug look on his face with his arms crossed.

"Now, I have a job for you."

Roselia trembled where it cowered against the wall, wishing it had been born an Oddish, maybe even a Paras or a Lotad. If what Drew had in mind was close to what Roselia was thinking of, then it really wished it hadn't come up stairs. At all.

* * *

**A/N**: I feel really really mean for doing that to the poor thing xD But, Roselia does hold an important part in the next chapter(s) - I'm still undecided on how long I want this to be. It was originally going to be a one-shot, but not anymore, I guess lol Ah well.

To bed now! I can't keep staying up late at night anymore, my brain will be shot by the time the HSGT comes around. Damn you standardized testing! All right, my ranting is over.

_Adieu _(^^)/


End file.
